


【雏横】依存

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 老文搬运2019年9月的文
Kudos: 10





	【雏横】依存

横山裕坐在地上，脱力一般倚在床边。

放在地上的威士忌只剩下瓶底，冰块桶里是零星的冰块和融化的水。

横山裕握着酒杯，看着电视出神。

面前的电视在播放他们live的DVD。

打开横山裕家门的时候，村上信五看到的是这样的情景。

抱歉这么晚才来。

熟悉的声音让横山回过神来。

你怎么来了，不是刚刚结束解说么。

来看看你。

他笑了，露出可爱的八重齿。

今天就觉得你不太对劲。这样可不行呢。

村上走近横山，想把他扶到床上，没想到被横山紧紧抱住。

横山把脸埋在村上胸口。

yoko，你在哭吗？

……

没有得到回应。村上没有追问，只是轻轻拍着横山的背。

良久，横山推开村上。

你是傻子吗。

eighter们都说希望我不要哭呢。

看着横山有些发红的眼眶，村上想，你才是那个傻子吧。

可他只是笑了笑。

去洗澡吧，早点睡。

明天还有很多事需要处理呢。

横山没有动。他坐在地上抱着腿，将下巴放在膝盖上。

hina，为什么只有我这么逊。

你们都已经准备好继续前进了呢。

为什么只有我落在后面？

村上一时没有想好怎样回答横山。他蹲下来扶着横山的肩，想要说点什么来让横山振作起来。

横山突然抬起脸。

hina，让我忘掉吧。

突如其来的吻让村上措手不及。

鼓励的话已到嘴边，却被横山柔软的唇化成了一颗哑弹，落入村上的心底。

横山真的很少主动吻自己。

酒味好重。这个家伙究竟自己一个人喝了多少？

村上睁开眼。也许是因为酒精，也许是太想要从现实逃离，面前的横山露出的是自己从未见过的迷醉表情。

这表情让村上的理智迅速剥离。

村上有些急躁地回吻横山。感受到村上的舌头在自己口中粗暴地掠夺，横山不自觉地发出让人心痒的轻吟。

之前的做爱大多是两人一起喝得大醉一起沉沦，这样只有村上自己清醒着的体验还是第一次。而且今天的横山格外主动，眼神中溢出的情欲似乎要将村上燃烧殆尽。

原来这种时候的yoko，是这样的表情。

村上的欲火被横山挑起。S的本质渐渐浮出水面，村上的吻逐渐向下蔓延，啃咬着横山白皙的脖颈和锁骨，留下一圈圈红色的吻痕。

yoko，我这就让你忘掉一切。

粗暴地扯下横山的衣服丢在一边，村上咬上横山的乳尖。横山的身体一颤，发出好听的喘息声。

yoko的这里一直很敏感呢，和女生一样。

村上真的很喜欢语言调教横山。容易害羞的横山总是会因为村上的话而害羞得把脸埋起来，让村上觉得无比可爱。可今天的横山有些不一样。过重的情感让他只想完全沉浸在这场欢愉中，忘掉一切其他的事情。

hina…那里好舒服，再多一点，另一边也要…

横山过于新鲜的反应让村上简直无法按捺自己的欲望。他只想早一点进入眼前这个渴求自己的横山的身体，狠狠地侵犯他，让他的身体和心都只被自己填满。但他还是尽力让自己保持着理智，不要伤到横山。

在床头摸到惯用的润滑剂，他挤了一些在手上，开始帮横山扩张。

刚刚进入一根手指，横山便发出了迷乱的娇吟声。没有让村上要求，横山便抱住了自己的腿，以让村上更好地进入。当村上进入了三根手指，横山开始不自觉地扭动腰，手也开始抚弄自己勃起的欲望，却被村上制止了。  
yoko，今天只靠我的那根射出来吧。

手腕被村上用皮带绑在床头，横山无法抚慰自己燃烧的情欲，只能哀求村上。他本来不是一个喜欢沉溺于性爱的人，但今天他也不知道自己是怎么了。

也许是太想逃离现实，也许是觉得自己很没用，也许只是喝醉了吧。横山现在只是想被面前的hina弄得乱七八糟后昏睡过去。看着村上开始脱下裤子露出高高勃起的阴茎，横山无意识地张开腿，却没想到这个动作让村上的理智彻底决堤。

今天的横山真的犯规。

村上狠狠地贯穿横山的身体，一面粗暴地在横山身体里抽插听着横山难得没有抑制的叫声，一面不忘发表自己的感想。不时八重齿还要坏坏地咬一口横山粉嫩的乳尖，看横山舒服得几近狂乱的表情。

再用力一点…hina…

村上找到了最让横山舒服的地方。每次在横山的身体里找到这个地方，横山都会发出像小猫一样令人心痒的声音，身体不自觉地蜷起。村上解下束缚横山手腕的皮带，横山立刻紧紧抱住他。村上硕大的阴茎将自己填满，在自己最舒服的地方一下下撞击，横山的意识渐渐模糊…

hina…把我弄坏吧。

横山真的只靠村上的阴茎迎来了高潮。同时，村上感觉似乎有温热的什么落在了自己肩上。

这个傻瓜，还是哭了啊…

把失去力气的横山抱在怀里，村上做着最后的冲刺。

hina，射在里面…

hina，好温暖…

从横山口中讲出的不习惯的对白让一向不会害羞的村上动摇。他低头用力吻上横山的唇，在横山身体里释放。感受到村上温热的精液进入自己身体深处，横山的身体微微颤抖。

这个吻很久很久。村上在朦胧中似乎看到横山的脸颊上有闪光。不知道是汗水，还是别的什么。

——————

hina，快起床！你今天不是还有工作吗！

村上被叫醒，发现天已经大亮。

四目相对，横山的脸有些微红。

快起来，堂堂金牌MC怎么连时间管理也做不好！

熟悉的人，只需要一句话一个表情，就可以看出对方的情绪。

消沉也是，重新振作也是。

村上从床上爬起，伸手PIA了横山的头。

还说我，你看看自己宿醉的样子，脸都肿了！

窗外阳光很美。

昨天已经过去，明天终将到来。


End file.
